Often an arena is used for multiple sports events with different seating configurations and/or capacities. For example, hockey games and basketball may be played in the same facility. Rectangular basketball courts are considerably smaller than hockey ice playing rinks. So when the ice and protective transparent shields of hockey rinks are removed, the arenas conventionally install temporary risers with adjacent folding chairs joined together at their lower legs. Regardless of the type of cushioning, the seats are fairly uncomfortable, as they are little more than padded “bridge” chairs.